Breaking Dawn, 'Unexpected' From Edward's POV
by Claire-1875
Summary: I wrote this from memory, so i apologise if there are things you disagree with. I hope you enjoy it anyway, Coz i really am quite proud of it. Please, R&R. Thanks!


Breaking Dawn 'Unexpected' (From Edward's P.O.V)

I hoped Bella wouldn't wake to find me gone. I hated to leave her, even though i'd left a note explaining my absence, but i had to hunt, the burn in my throat was becoming unbearable. I planned not to go far, so that i could hurry home to her. I had only been gone for ten minuets and already it hurt to be away from her. Running along the beach, i smiled to myself. Bella was my wife. Mrs Bella Cullen. I liked the sound of that. Although i knew i loved her before we were married, it wasn't until she agreed to wear my ring and to legally be mine forever that i realised just how much i needed her. She was my life now, she was my whole existance. For over eighty years, Carlisle had told me that one day i would find that one i could not live without, just as he had found Esme. "Edward.." He told me, " You will, one day, be as one, with another. You are too compassionate and too giving to live your life alone. You are destined to be happy. You will not spend your exsistance on your own." He had seemed so sure. However, after decades of feeling the odd one out in my little family, i had resigned myself to the fact that he might actually be wrong, that i might, infact, be destined to be alone, without a mate, forever. Until i met Bella. She filled a hole in my life which i did not truly know exsisted. I did not realise how lonely and unhappy i was until i thought, now, about being without her. So, now, my life is complete. If i never have anything more in my life, i will always be completely elated. As long as i have my life, my love. As long as i have my Bella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When i entered the house, i planned to go straight into the bedroom, where i knew Bella would be, still sound asleep. The sound of my name from the sitting room, however, made me stop dead. It was a faint cry, from my Bella, like she was in pain. How i hated that sound! I sped into the sitting room to find her curled up like a child on the floor under the open window, whimpering in her sleep. She lay with her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she were protecting it. I ran to her and placed my ice cold hands on her face, she was burning up! "Bella! Bella, Are you alright?" Her eyes flickered, and slowly opened. "Bella, i'm so sorry! I should have known you would be too hot without me here" She looked up at me and smiled a sweet smile " Edward" she purred. I may never grow tired of hearing her say my name, it is the most precious sound in my world. She began to speak again but stopped herself, her eyes opening wide. Suddenly, she threw my hands away from her face and lept to her feet, her own hands covering her mouth. "Bella?" I yelled " Bella, what's wrong?!" Bella charged into the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear her retching, over and over again. I sat stunned for a fraction of a second then bounded to the bathroom in one leap. My body ready to knock down the door if i had to, i yelled to her. "Bella! Bella, let me in, please! This is killing me! What's wrong with you?" The second the lock snapped, i ripped the door open to find her sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head on her hands. " Damn rancid chicken" She mummbled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. I threw her a look of confusion and she giggled weakly up at me. " Aah, my Bella, what happened?" I asked quietly. She explained, " I woke up and found your note but was too hot to go back to sleep, so i went into the kitchen to make some food. I made fried chicken but i think it was bad. Just a touch of food poisoning, nothing for you to worry about, ill be fine once i brush my teeth. Uch, gross." She reached for me and i helped her to her feet. She asked me to fetch her a glass of cold water and when i returned she was rinsing her mouth. " I feel much better now Edward. Honestly. Stop worrying. I told you, Just a bit of food poisoning" Seeing i was still not convinced, She wrapped her warm hands around my neck and stood up on her tip-toes to look into my eyes " I am fine. Completely, and totally. Would you like me to show you just how fine i am?" She finished with a impish glint to her eye and a cheeky grin on her face. Bella slowly wound her fingers into my hair and gently pulled my face down to hers where she lightly touched her lips to mine. I needed no more convincing or persuasion from her. I kissed her back feverantly, my lips only leaving hers so that i could touch down her jaw, to her neck and back to her smiling lips. She crushed her body to mine, trying to pull me closer. I swung her legs up into my arms and carried her into the white bedroom. The room that had been our well used honeymoon suit...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The afternoon light glanced off of Bella's face and she winced before opening her eyes slowly. " Hello, sleepy" I smiled at her." Edward... Hi" She breathed, as if surprised to find me there. She glanced out of the window and looked back at me. " What time is it? How long have i been asleep?" She asked. " Almost 12 hours" I replied. Her eyes opened wide before she smiled sheepishly " Oops" she giggled. " I didn't realise i was so tired. I'm sorry you had to lie here with me for so long." I didn't mind, I loved to watch her sleep, and i told her so. She grinned at me, embarrassed. Although, she had been a little unsetteled last night, making strange noises and wimpering now and again about nothing i could make out. I asked her about it. " I had the strangest dream last night. Infact, i've had it every night for about a week now. It's unnerving." She told me. " A nightmare? Explain it to me? Maybe it will help?" I asked her. Bella shrugged though, not wishing to talk any more about it, so i let it go, for now. We heard her stomach growl then and both laughed. " Breakfast time for the Human?" I grinned at her. Bella stretched and swiveled around to put her feet on the floor. When she stood, she swayed and plumped back onto the bed with a quiet "Oof." " Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her. " Mmhhm. Just...just a little vertigo from lying down so long, i guess" She mummbled, grinning shyly back at me. She stood up once more and stretched again, before heading to the bathroom. I heard her stumble a little and mutter " Damn feet." I chuckled at her endearing clumsiness until i heard the noise i heard last night. Retching. I jumped to my feet and sped to the bathroom quicker than a heartbeat. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong? I knew you weren't fine last night!" I yelled in horror, a little too loud for her. She winced and slumped back against the wall. " I was fine last night. I was. Until i stood up just now, then everything spun and the nausea came back. It must have been that damn chicken!" She huffed out her breath and shook her head as if to clear it of thoughts. I gave her a few moments then reached for her to help her back onto her feet but she shook my hand away. The look on her face was suddenly feircely focused. " Bella?" I looked at her quizzically and reached out to her again but she just held up her hand and shook her head. " Give me a minute, please. I need to think about this" "Think about what? Bella? Uh, once again, i wish more than anything i could just hear what you're thinking!" I moaned. Bella turned her head slowly and looked at me, her hands held up, counting on her fingers. " Oh" she whispered suddenly, her face shocked and her hands fluttered to her stomach. " Bella, please!" I groaned. " Please, this is driving me crazy! Tell me what you're thinking. What's going on in your head?" Instead of giving me an answer, she stood quickly, and i grabbed for her incase she fell back. She shrugged off my hands again and walked past me, back into the bedroom with a look of silent wonder on her face. I stood for a second trying to catch up and when i entered the bedroom, Bella was standing at the side of the bed infront of her travel bag, routing through it. She stopped suddenly, obviously having found what she was looking for. Bella lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes strangly unfocused, counting, again. " How many days is it since the wedding?" She asked suddenly. "Seventeen" I answered immediatly. " Why?" She continued to stare at me with the strangest look on her face, then she slumped down onto the floor with an almost silent " Wow". " It's late" She whispered cryptically. I rushed over and sat down next to her placing my hands over hers. " Bella, enough! Please! Tell me what's going on! What's late?" Bella looked up at me from the floor and swallowed hard, preparing herself for what she was about to tell me. She held up the little blue box which she had pulled from her bag. " My period. It's 5 days late.... Edward, I think... I think i'm pregnant"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Impossible" I replied immediatly. " Utterly impossible. Why on earth would you think that?" Bella looked at me, her face frantic. " Edward, it's not impossible. I've read about it. Well.... i mean, not exactly this... I suppose it was something similar... but, you know, it can't be that. Can it? Even if i were, it's too quick. Of course, the website didn't exactly explain the finer details..." She spoke quickly, as if to herself, rambling inncoherently. "Bella, what are you saying? You're not making any sense!" I asked impatiently. At this moment it was more frustrating than ever to me that the only mind i could not see into was that of my own wife. Bella looked at me, sympathetically, as if i were a small, less than intelligent child. " Edward, I'm pregnant." She said simply. "No, Listen to me!" She insisted when i began to interupt. " I am pregnant. I know it sounds... rediculous, but i can, sort of, feel it! I read about it too, on the same website that confirmed it when i thought you might be a vampire. It wrote about the succubus and the inccubus. I can't think now which one is which though. You know what these are, Edward. You know it can happen!" For less than half a second, i deliberated this, then my head seemed to freeze. I could see Bella looking at me, waiting for me to respond, but i couldn't. For the first time in my existance, i had no words. I sat on the floor with my eyes frozen into a stare for a long time. Just sitting, barely even thinking. Five whole minutes passed before there was another sound, my cell-phone ringing in my pocket. Even at this sound, i couldnt ungrip my hands from the white knuckle fists i had made to pull it out. Instead, i felt Bella do it for me. She answered the Phone and spoke to Carlisle, i barely heard the conversation. I half heard her answer his questions but snapped out of it enough to hear her say uncertainly "... and i swear, i felt something move inside me now" I whipped my head up and Bella relaxed just a little. I held out my hand to Bella and she told Carlisle "I think Edward wants to talk to you..." i took the phone and asked in a whisper " Is it possible?" I asked my father in a whisper. He was silent for a long moment, then answered " Yes, im afraid it's true, son. Bella is pregnant. Alice saw it." I stared blankly as i listened to Carlisle's response. "And Bella?" I asked in a strained voice. I pulled Bella close to my side, holding her tight against me, "Edward you must bring her home. This is not good for Bella. Although i have never faced a situation like this before, or even heard of one, i fear that this could be very dangerous for her. Do not panic her Edward. Tell Bella as little as possible. Bring her home to me as soon as you can." I nodded silently to myself, struggling to keep my face calm "Yes. Yes, I will." I pushed the end button and immediatly dialed another number. "What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked impatiently. Without looking at her face, I replied in a dead voice " He thinks you're pregnant." I put the phone back to my ear. "Who are you calling now?" She asked. " The airport" I replied. " We're going home."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It took longer than i had hoped to get flights home. I cursed inwardly, wishing i could run home, it would be much quicker than this! I spoke to several different airlines, and several different people, all the while, whirling around the little house, packing everthing we had. Bella wandered away after a while, into the kitchen, where i could hear her heavy breathing and accelerated heart beat. I heard her mutter something then i heard a sob which stopped me dead. I had to think of her, i couldn't be selfish now. I hurried into the kitchen to find her, once again, vomitting over the sink. I rushed over to her and held her hair, placing my icy hands on her clamy forehead. She sighed and lifted her head, leaning her face into my hand. " Don't worry, my Bella" I soothed. " We'll be home soon enough, and we'll get this sorted out. I won't let this thing hurt you, i promise." As she was about to respond, i heard a quiet thought in spanish, just feet from the front door and held my hand up to her. " Shoot! I forgot they were coming today." The cleaning staff. How could i forget? It was so unlike me! I told Bella " Hold tight, my love. I won't be a moment" Bella gave me a strange look, and then turned her head away to gaze out of the window. I went to the front door and answered it just as Gustavo was about to knock. I explained to both Gustavo and his wife, Kaure, that we would be leaving immediatly and asked for them to give me a few moments to gather our things. Kaure spoke at me in spanish about dropping off some food and started toward the kitchen, where i heard her stop, suck in her breath, then bless her self quickly. I hurried to the kitchen, asking Gustavo to excuse me. I found Kaure stood stock still, staring at Bella's stomach, which was unnaturally protruded. She suddenly turned to me and cursed, words i would hate to repeat. She spit these profanities at me, before dumping the casarole she had made on the table. The smell of fish swirled around in the air, and i was glad i could not retch. Bella, however, could, and did. She quickly turned her head toward the open window, sucking in the fresh air through her nose, while i quickly set the casarole in the fridge. The smell was cut off with the closing of the door but Bella still did not turn her head back to us. She continued to breath in and out slowly, with her eyes closed. I quickly spun back to face Kaure to plead with her in portugese, " Please, Kaure. Let us leave now. My wife is very sick. We must go home. I know what you beleive, but please, please, i beg you, i have to get her home to my father. Everything will be fine then, i promise you." She looked at me for a long moment and then said " God help you, Mr Cullen" and backed out of the Kitchen, yelling to Gustavo that it was time to go for now. I turned back to Bella, relieved to see them go, and asked her if there was anything she needed before we left. " Just my toothbrush, again. Thank you." She replied. We went into the bedroom where the luggage was and i found her toothbrush. Once she was done and it was packed away again i carried the bags outside at slow human pace, still slightly dazed. I stopped at the end of the path, searching my pockets. " Damn!" I muttered to myself. I had left my cell-phone in the bedroom. I listened carefully and heard just what i wished i wouldn't. I heard Bella's frantic voice whispering to my sister. " Rosalie? Its me, Bella.... I need your help"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
